Chances
by Chibi no Miko
Summary: Just another Z/A and L/G fic. What you wish for...


Authors' notes: Now this has got to be my third fic. Though I doubt this is any better. It certainly isn't any worse. And oh my goodness I actually use the people's names this time. Here I thought I was in a rut. Too bad for me. Well, enjoy! Dewa Mata!! =3 =)  
Chrisy chan  
  
Chances  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis! I really think we're lost now." Wailed the black hared sorceress. "But I fear not for I know that Justice will forever prevail over evil no matter what!!!!" She added sweetly.  
Turning back to face her he confessed. "It's true. We've been lost for quite a while." Though he never admitted that the speech Amelia was on the verge of saying scared him out of his wits. Why did she have to be so annoying?  
"I wonder how we got separated from Miss. Lina and Mr. Gourry. I could have sworn we were right behind them. It's just like… just like… just like we were deliberately put somewhere else separate from the others for a reason." Amelia reasoned, trying to remember when they had last seen the other two travelers. Amelia knew they were right behind Lina and Gourry. She could hear the two arguing about the sword of light. Then, she guessed, only for a moment her eyes left the pair, and ventured towards Mr. Zelgadis. Only for a moment. She thought of how hopeless Mr. Zelgadis. Such a pessimist. If only he thought of all the good things happening around him. If only…Next thing she knew she was lost. It had must have been only a few seconds she wasn't paying attention.   
Sitting on the moss covered rock behind him Zelgadis added. "Not only are we separated. We are also lost." He sighed and ran his hand threw his hair. He could feel the rock brush against the wire rudely. What a pain it is to be a chimera he thought. He was a … monster. A hideous rock with hair. Wire hair. Why did he ever have to ask for power? Why couldn't he be happy with what he already had? Now, even having power, he craved to have more. To become human. He was so… so selfish. "We better retrace our steps."  
Amelia turned to find where they had just come out of. They should probably catch up with the others before nightfall. Otherwise they would be delayed another day. Yahi was only two more days away if they found Miss. Lina and Mr. Gourry quickly. Amelia scanned their surroundings again. Eyes wide she realized there were no paths leading from the clearing they were in. All of the surrounding forest was too thick to walk through easily enough as she and Mr. Zelgadis had. It was near impossible to not have any trails out of the clearing. They had to get in there somehow. Something was definitely wrong here. Once more she turned to every possible direction. "Uh, Mr. Zelgadis…"  
Vaguely annoyed he answered. "Nani?"   
"Wasn't there at least one path leading out of here?"  
"Now Amelia…" He began.  
Walking a few steps closer to him she cut him off abruptly. "Really Mr. Zelgadis. There are no exits or entrances anymore." She motioned around her. "Do you see any?"  
Hastily he remarked. "Of course. Right…" He paused. She was right, there were no paths or trails leading out of the clearing. That was impossible. They had just come out through… Why couldn't he remember? "Well, isn't this wonderful." He said sarcastically. "What will happen now?"  
  
***  
  
'"Gourry! Where'd Zel and Amelia go!?"  
He shrugged. "I don't know."  
Why was Gourry always like this? Why did he have to act like an idiot? Apart from the fact that he was one. He could at least act like a normal person. One with a functional brain. If it weren't for the Sword of Light she would be elsewhere rather than with the jelly fish for brains swordsman beside her. Not that he wasn't all that bad of company. And of course there was always the thing that he believed that he had to protect her. Be her guardian. He had rescued her numerous times before. Even when she really didn't needed saving. If only... Lina sighed in exasperation. "Why do I even ask?"  
"So ,Lina, where did Zel and Amelia go to?"  
Confused Gourry found himself hit squarely hit in the head. "Itai." Why was Lina so angry? Not that she wasn't angry at him the majority of the time. She was always angry at him for one thing or another. No matter what the cause he found himself yelled and or hit by Lina. Not that she had ever really hurt him physically. He was used to a lot of physical punishment. No, Lina never really hurt him on the outside ,but on the inside.. It hurt him to see Lina hurt. It didn't just show on the outside it burned him in the inside. There were also times when Lina just didn't understand how he felt. Just because he didn't grasp all the complications of the matter didn't mean he was totally clueless. He was just a little slow. Quite a bit slow. He just wished Lina would be a little less destructive.  
"They couldn't be too far away.." Lina ventured. How could they suddenly become lost? I mean this is Zel and Amelia we are talking about. They are not stupid. Still it was puzzling. Besides both Zel and Amelia know they were going to go to Yahi. If they didn't try to find the others then they would go there. I know something's wrong...  
"Hey ,Lina, what's wrong?"  
Grinding her hands into fists she explained. "Gourry think. I know that might be a little hard for you ,but think. How could have Zel and Amelia just disappear like that. Besides they wouldn't leave without telling us. Even if they did we should have heard them leave. So a logical conclusion is that it has something to do with magic. Or that they just got lost. If it was magic then we have to help them. And I really don't feel like losing money on the deal just because we are late."  
Utterly confused he asked. "What are we going to be late for?"  
"Gourry please tell me you at least know why we were traveling to Yahi."   
Gourry scratched his head. "Ummm, not really."  
Lina promptly hit him again  
"Ow. Hey ,Lina, why'd you do that for."  
If it weren't for the Sword of Light, Lina thought, She wouldn't have to be with this idiot ever again.  
"Ah, Lina... Why are there no paths or trails anymore. Or for that matter where did we just come out of?"  
Shaking her head she started. "Come on Gourry you have.. to ..be..." Lina stopped in mid sentence. She looked again at the scenery around them. Gourry was right there was no way out. For normal people anyway.  
  
  
***  
  
"Yes, of course. I will make sure all ends well. As things should"  
  
***  
  
Amelia paced once again the circumference of the small space they had gotten themselves into. The light shone through the canopy of the tress above her and Mr. Zelgadis. The tress and shrubbery were so think that it couldn't be penetrated by Zel's sword or any of their magic. All they could go was wait ,and think of their situation.   
Zel still sat on the moss covered rock while Amelia walked to ease her brain. They had at least been there for more than two hours. They had both tried every thing they knew to get out. Both had tried all of their magic. Not even Zel's swordsmanship had dented the walls of the clearing.   
Well, Amelia thought to herself, Lina and Gourry should be here soon. Surely Miss. Lina's magic should work.  
"Have anymore ideas ,Amelia?"  
She stopped and turned to him. "None. Except wait for Miss. Lina and Mr. Gourry."  
"Somehow I don't think that even Lina's magic will work. Something should have happened with the magic. I know for a fact that all the plants here are very real. I guess there is a barrier around us. We just happened to be here at the time." Zel looked back towards the ground.  
Wrinkling her nose in distaste Amelia argued. "Mr. Zelgadis, why do you have to be so pessimistic all the time!"  
"Amelia think. Would you want to be a chimera…"  
She shrugged. "I wouldn't…"  
"That's only because you have never been in a situation like that before. Would you like to be considered a monster ,and be hounded by justice living freaks like you." Zel's great temperament was beginning to fade rapidly. Why did she have to be so annoying! " I wish… I wish I was as far away from You as humanly- chimeraly possible. "  
Amelia crossed her arms across her chest. In her heart she felt a sharp pain when he had said the words. A freak. That was right. He never, in the entire time she had traveled with him, thought of her more than a child. Her crush on him was obvious. Not that it was a mere crush of course. She loved him. She had always loved him. Even if he was a cold hearted, bitter, chimera. Even though she was a justice loving freak. " I didn't know you thought of me like that." She lied convincingly. "I'm not a freak. And… and you're not a monster! Why can't you understand that? It's not like you are a cold hearted man without feelings."  
"Yeah, I'm a chimera. Not a man." He stood up, overpowering her easily. He had grown very tall during his travels with Lina and the others. He was easily a foot over her. Of course then she had grown too. Not that it showed. "And.."  
She forced her gaze higher, trying to keep eye contact. Her index pointed towards him in her normal justice fighting position. "Don't interrupt. As a man, how are you different from being a chimera!?!"  
"My.."  
"And not a physical characteristic."  
Zel opened his mouth, tried to think of all the differences he had always known were there. He could think nothing.   
"There see. You can't think of a thing can you."  
"…………"  
Tilting her head slightly she added. "You know, I wish… I wish you would just stay a chimera for the rest of your life until you figure out there is no difference!"  
"How true."  
Both Zel and Amelia stared towards the top of the forest canopy, searching for the voice. It was low pitched and slightly forlorn.   
Zel readied his sword and then called out. "Who is out there! Show yourself!" His arm poised in front of Amelia protectively. No matter what he said, Zel always felt the need to protect her. As much as he hated to admit it he never wanted to see her hurt.  
The voice came again. "Ah yes ,my assignment. Well, on use in procrastinating."  
The figure jumped from the tree she had been resting on ,and landed before them. She wore a long skirt that had two long slits on each side that reached to mid thigh. Under it she wore baggy pants tightened at the ankles. She also had on a light shawl that draped on her shoulders. A single lily adorned her brown hair She raised her hands in front of her then smiled. " Your wish is my command. Daitsu no!" With a wink the mysterious figure left. "Dewa Mata!!"  
A piercing light surrounded Zel and Amelia in a blue haze. It spiraled upwards towards the blackened sky. The echoes of the mysterious girl's word pounded in the couples' ears. They both found themselves floating upwards as if they were drowning a sea rather than air. They each heard each others' wish ring in their ears.   
  
I wish… I wish I was as far away from You as humanly- chimeraly possible!  
  
I wish… I wish you would just stay a chimera for the rest of your life until you figure out there is no difference!  
  
Their screams filled the crisp night air.  
  
***  
"Now for the other two."  
  
***  
  
"Gourry, that sounded like them."  
Gourry ran towards the screams. However, he ran strait into the trees.  
Lina sighed audibly. "Don't you remember we already tried to get out of here. You already tried the Sword of Light, my magic apart from the Dragon Slave ,but that would kill us too."  
"Oh."  
"Still," She added. "If that was them, it doesn't sound like we will be rescued soon."  
Gourry walked aimlessly in a circle thinking of how pretty the sky was. A bright pale blue. He could hear Lina grumbling to herself.   
She turned to him. "Have any ideas ,Gourry?"  
"About what?"  
Already agitated by the current situation she was in, Gourry's remark angered her even more. "Why do you have to be such an idiot!"  
"It's not like I have a choice."  
She growled. "If it weren't for the Sword of Light I wouldn't need to stay here with you! You know, I wish… I wish I could have the Sword of Light ,and just stay far away from you forever!"  
Unlike Lina, Gourry had long since lost the thoughts that Lina was still a child and needed him as her guardian. That thought had fled him as quick as it had come. Instead he felt something else for Lina. Like she belonged with him and him alone. Not that Lina felt the same. She always acted as though he had no brain, no emotions. He stared at the ground forlornly. Why couldn't she understand? He tried so hard to please her. It just… It just backfired on him all the time.   
Broken hearted he replied sadly. "Okay Lina. If that's what you really want." He walked to the other side of the clearing. Then sat down on a nearby rock.   
Lina's voice caught in her throat. Did she just hear what she thought she just heard? He didn't mean that did he? Lina frowned on herself. She felt ashamed. She didn't mean what she said. Really. But, pride told her to stand on her statement, even if it was a horrible one. However her heart begged her to reconsider. "Gourry…"  
"I've been thinking…"  
Lina stopped a smart remark from leaving her mouth.  
"Lina, I wish… I wish that you would forever be as smart as you are now so you never have to feel what I have just now."  
She clutched her hand to her chest.  
A foreign voice rang to the pair. "Now don't you feel bad Miss. Inverse." Lina stared towards the canopy of vines above her. "The one wish he made was for you. Even when your own was for yourself as well." The figure laughed coldly. "Well, better get this over with. Daitsu no!"  
Lina stumbled back as she saw a bright blue light come down from the sky ,and for once she was paralyzed with fear.   
"Lina!" She felt Gourry cover her body with his own, throwing her to the ground roughly.  
Lina fell unconscious.   
  
  
***  
  
"Back to my other assignment."  
  
***  
  
Amelia felt sharp pains engulf her aching body as she slowly pushed herself from the ground. She grasped her throbbing head in her palms. "Ohhh, my head."  
She opened her eyes to the bright sunlight slowly. She was no longer in the clearing ,but somewhere in the mountains. She could tell by the thin air cold climate. Oh, no Zel! Amelia thought. A rush of memories rammed into her skull. What was that blue light? For that matter who was that weird lady. Oh that's right Mr. Zelgadis. She searched the area around her ,and sure enough he was only a few feet away from her.   
Amelia crawled slowly towards him. Something wasn't the same here. It almost looked as though Mr. Zelgadis's hair was brown instead of the bluish color she remembered him having. She pushed him upright and raised him warm hand to check for a pulse.   
Wait a minute! Warm hand? She looked at his hand closely. It seemed her eyes were having trouble focusing. Mr. Zelgadis's hand wasn't stone anymore! She stared at his face. It was the same peach color as her own. He was human!   
"Mr. Zelgadis wake up you're human!" Amelia cried happily. She shook his shoulder gently. "Mr. Zelgadis!"  
He groaned. "What is it ,Amelia?"   
"You're human!!!"  
Zel sighed then stared at Amelia. She seemed so much prettier when she was smiling like that. He could lose himself in her sparkling cerulean blue eyes. What! Why was he think like that? Sure he felt the need to protect her ,but he didn't like her that way. Did he? Wait did she say human? "Human?"  
She grabbed his hands and put them in front of his face. "See?!?!?"  
His eyes widened. It was true. He was finally human. "I am finally complete." Zel said content for the first time in his life.  
Amelia pulled him to his feet. "Mr. Zelgadis, aren't you happy?"  
"Of course."  
She smiled. "I am so happy for you! But we should figure out where we are."  
"Right." He sighed. "We are definitely somewhere in the mountains. More than a couple hundred feet up, I'd say. But the weird thing is I hear water."  
Her forehead wrinkled in puzzlement. "Water?"  
Zel nodded, "We should spit up."   
"Yeah."  
They each went down a path.   
  
  
***  
  
Gourry awoke. It was much colder now, that didn't make sense. Weren't they in the forest. In summer? Gourry lifted himself onto his arms above Lina. Was it his imagination or was it snowing.   
The white fluff drizzled on his head and floated to land on Lina's slender form. He could see her shiver from the loss of the warmth of his body. Gourry turned his head in search for some shelter. He was dumb ,but not so idiotic as to realize they could die from the cold. His eyes traveled down to the left of him. Great, a cliff. He peered further over the ledge. Boy that was a long way down.   
Carefully we got to his feet picking up Lina and threw her over his shoulder. There seemed to be a cave a few feet away. They should stay there.   
Gourry carefully made his way on the steep ledge ,using his warrior's balance and sureness to ease him over. The cave was small ,but better than nothing. Carefully he laid Lina on her side near the back of the cave. What had happened?   
"Lina?" Gourry whispered to her sleeping form. When gained no response he shook her shoulder lightly. "Lina?"  
She grunted. "Wa'da ya want!"  
"Lina, wake up."  
Gourry lifted her so she was in a sitting position. "Lina?"  
She just seemed to be staring at him. Blinking her eyes every once and a while. Finally she spoke. "Gourry."  
"What?"  
"I think I can only think in little spurts. Like you used to."   
He stared at her. "What?"  
"What?" She mimicked.  
"What were you just thinking."  
Fear wracking her voice she answered weakly. "I don't remember!"  
"Maybe that weird lady had something to do with it." He reasoned. Yes, maybe that. Let's see the last thing she said was something about wishes. That's right ,wishes. Lina wished to be away from him and he wished her to be smart. But neither of those things had happened. In fact it was quite the opposite. "Lina, maybe it was our wishes that did this."  
Lina shook her head. "Wishes?"  
Yeah, don't you remember?"  
"Oh that's right. I wished to have the sword of light ,and you wished me to… be.. smart." She slowed, understanding finally dawning on her. "I bet she cast a spell that made whatever we wished the very opposite."  
"Bingo!"  
The couple's eyes wandered to the mouth of the cave. It was the same voice as before. "So guess you figured it out. All I was suppose to do was grant your innermost wish. Not the one you said. You were close though." She laughed. "Now that you have experienced the truth of the matter I will change you to your original state. Tari-"  
"Wait" They said in unison.  
"Hmm."  
Taking a few steps towards the weird young woman Lina asked. "What do you mean by 'innermost wishes."  
The woman closed her eyes. An aura of blue light surrounded her. Two voices rang through the cave in haunting echoes.   
  
I wish to be with Gourry for…forever.   
  
I wish Lina would understand me.  
  
"Sorry. I forgot to do that with you two."  
Lina's blush faded. "You mean there were others?"  
She looked toward the sky. "Ah, yes. Two others. From your party as well."  
"Zel and Amelia!"  
"That's them."  
"I thought they hated each other."  
"Not anymore!"  
With that she left the words 'Taitsu no!"  
  
***  
  
"Ah, Mr. Zelgadis."  
Zel turned back towards her. "What"  
"Well Mr. Zelgadis, It looks like I can't walk any further than this. It's almost like there is an invisible wall here. It looks like a perfectly fine path ,but I can't take another step."   
Zel began to walk toward Amelia to investigate. "What do you mean..."  
Once he took one step she toppled over.   
"Amelia, what happened?"  
Dusting herself off she answered. "You took one step then I just felt the wall collapse." She tried to walk again. She could take one step ,but no more than that. It was a wall again. "See it's happening again."  
Zel tried to walk away. He too felt a wall. They could be in some bubble ,but then how could Amelia walk afterward when I started to walk toward her. "Amelia, come over here for a moment."  
"Okay."  
When they walked together they weren't hindered at all. It seemed that they couldn't be more than a few paces away from each other or they were stopped some force. Maybe it had something to do with the weird girl.   
"What a great conclusion ,boy."  
The girl was floating over the edge next to them ,a smile clear on her face. "You were right. I made your wishes come true."  
"But I wished to be as far away as I could from Amelia." Zel began.  
"Your innermost wishes ,sweet cheeks."  
Zel blushed. "Oh." he said simply.  
"Time to make things back to normal."  
"Can't Mr. Zelgadis kept his human form." Amelia suggested.  
"I guess. If you really want."  
Both nodded.  
"All right. Better return you to your friends." She winked. "Dewa Mata!" (Anyone recognize that) "Taitsu no!"  
  
***  
  
"Oh, what a headache." complained the red hared sorceress.  
Amelia walked toward Lina. "What's wrong Miss. Lina?"  
"I had the weirdest dream." She began. Lina watched as Zelgadis walked by in his original human form. "Never mind."  
  
  
***  
  
"Now about that Mazoku and dragon priestess."  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: Well that was it. And this was actually long. A first for me. This took me days to write. Hope you liked it. I know it wasn't written all that well ,but it was the idea that I liked. Dewa Mata! (Hint, hint, hint)  
Chrisy chan  
  
  
Late Disclaimer: Nope don't any of the characters! Wish I did. Don't sue please.   



End file.
